Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four-wheel steering system for use on an automobile, and more particularly to a four-wheel steering system having primary steerable road wheels steerable by a steering wheel and secondary steerable road wheels steerable by an electric motor, the four-wheel steering system having a fail-safe arrangement for regenerative braking of the electric motor to slowly return the secondary steerable road wheels back to their neutral steering position in the event of a failure of a motor driver or a controller.